Ek main aur ek tu
by Kv's Neha
Summary: A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future and accepts you today as u are... Ishyant and a little bit of Kavi...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This a fic for my sis! .khan.509. Advance main happy birthday dear! Apka birthday 3rd feb ko hain lekin tab m a little busy than before so I don't know main FF pe aa paungi ya nahi..so apke liye advance main apka gift. Hope apko acha lage...

Prolouge...

A man and a girl were sitting in the flight. The girl was listening to songs. While the man was sketching something on a paper. He was sketching a boy with hands folded. H on his t-shirt with spikes. The man who was sketching was continously changing positions and the girl was irritated with this.

Girl: excuse me?

Man: sry. M sry.

The girl gave the man a irritated look and started listening to songs again while the man started drawing a sketch of a cartoon. This time it was of a girl. She had beautiful eyes, n was wearing a frock with T written on that. The man finished drawing n kept his material aside.

Man pov: uhh. Khanna bhi kha lia. Bhav bhi kha lia. Bahoot time waste kar lia. Ab toh Hi kehene main bhi der ho gayie hain. Kya karoo! Ek kaam karta hun usse ek magazine mangta hun.

Before the man could speak the girl spoke.

Girl: can I have a magazine please?

Man:ya sure.

He handed over the magazine to the girl.

Man: ahm ahm.. pata hain pichle 3 ghanto se ham bas 2 inch dor behethe hain aur hame ek disreka nam bhi nahi pata. Stange na?

Girl: tumne pehele kyun nahi pucha? Ishita.. ishita prakash.

Man: bond james bond. Haha oh sry. Dushyant..dushyant kapoor. U can call me dushu.

Ishita: Hii.

They shaked their hands while the plane started moving...rather the plain started shaking n ishita looked up n said...they were still holding hands.

Ishita: yeh kya hua?

Dushyant: lagta hain hamari mulakat kafi yad gar rahegi. Kyun?

Ishita gave him a irritated look n left his hand immediately. While dushyant smiled. The air hostess came to them.

Air hostess: Sir..madam would you like some tea or coffee?

Ishita: I would...

Dushyant: main bata hun.. some tea for madam.

Air hostess: sure sir.

Ishita: no thanks... tea nahi some coffee please. With very less sugar. Brown sugar and very less milk. About 2 tea spoons milk.

Ais hostess: sure mam. Main abhi lati hun.

Dushyant: Acha hua tumne ea nahi kaha. Tumhe pata hain kis type ki ladkian tea pete hain?

Ishita: meri maa hai pete hain.

Dushyant: correct. Yahi toh main kehene waala tha. Purane zamane ki ladkiyan chai pete hain. Mglad ki tum puarne zamane ki Ladki nahi hon. I like modern girls. I think modern girls are um modern..

Ishita was irritated with the continous talking of Dushyant. She wore her headphones n rested her head on her seat. Dushyant saw it.

Dushyant: hello? Ishita? Sleeping Beauty? Hello? So gayie lagta hain... theek hain ab sone deta hun...

He too started reading a magazine n trying to sleep.

* * *

How was Iit? Liked it parii? N this chap isshort as it the prologue...next will b long..20 reviews next updt? Will updt AA, NTJNH, SDOL today n 2morrow.

thnx bye tkr advance main hapoy birthday parii!


	2. Chapter 2

Hii. M sryy for late updt. Here is ur next updt. Inspired frm the movie hum tum.

Chapter 2:

The flight landed and ishita n dushyant were standing at the entrance of the airport with their luggage's. Ishita was standing their searching for someone. While Dushyant was just standing besides her. Ishita saw that person n ran n hugged him tightly. The person was tall n handsome. With black eyes, fair complexion and well built. While Dushyant was shocked ishita was delighted to see HIM afer so many days. Dushyant while being confused went to them.

Dushyant: Ishita.. yeh kon hain? Aur tum isko hug kyun kar rahe ho?

Ishita was shocked n irritated with his behavior while the man was confused.

Man: Ishi? Yeh koin hain?

Ishita: Ishaan...yeh flight main mila tha. Kind of dost hain.

Ishaan: oh acha for theek hain. Muzhe laga ki MERE ishi ko koi uda le gaya!

Ishita:(blushed)kya ishaan tumbhi..

Ishita was blushing while ishaan was smiling seeing her. Dushyant was looking at them while being confused.

Dushyant: Ishita,...yeh koun hain?

Ishita: arey yeh...ishaan hain mera fiance.

Dushyant was shocked by her one sentence. Her fiance! It means she was getting married! Oh god! Y didn't she tell him? Wait but y would she tell him? Thy were stranger's but she had told ishaan they were frdz! What was going on! Confusion!

Dushyant: tumhara fiance? Tumhari shaadi hone waali hain?

Ishita:ha..

Ishaan: ishi.. chale? Ghar pe sab log wait kar rahe hain.

Ishita: ha chalo chalo. Bye Dushyant.

Dushyant: yaar bye mat kahoo na! Muzhe pura yakeen hain hum firse zaroor milenge. Akhir zindagi bahoot lambi hain. Kab mulakat ho jaye pata nahi.

Dushyant turned n took his luggage. He started walking without turning towards them. The one sentence whoch Dushyant said bought a smile on ishita's face. She was smiling by his words! Wow! She wished they will meet again. She did nkt know y but she felt delighted by Dushyants words. Is

haan was confusedby his behavior towards ishita. They took their luggage and left.

Years later a girl was standing on the beach looking at the beautiful water and the star's. A man bumped in to hr n both were shocked to see each other. Both of them were starring at each other. Another girl came from their n looked at them.

2nd girl: Dushyant!

Dushyant: aalia! U knw wat acha hua tumne muzhe chod dia! Muzhe bhi koi shock nhi hain tumahre saath rehene ka! Muzhe koi aur mil gayie hain!

He pulled the first girl in a side hug. The girl was shocked and confused. Aalia was burning in angry seeing them while dushyat was continously smiling their reactions.

Aalia: acha! Dushyant! Nam kya hain tumahe nayie girl friend ka?(angrily)

Dushyant: ishita! N main pyaar se ishi bulata hun! Kyun ishi?

Ishita: kya?

Aalia: oh acha!(same tone)muzhe bhi koi shcok nhi hain itne ghatian insan ko apne boyfriend banane ka! Huh!

She left angrily from there while dushyant laughed aloud. Ishjta was angry n confused n removed his hands from her shoulder. Dushyant smiled at her.

Ishita: yeh kya chal raha tha? Mai tumhari girlfriend?

Dushyant: Hey! Ishita! Bola tha na maine,. Hum firse milenge! Dekha! Mil gayei na!

Ishita: dushyant! I knw tht lekin yeh sab kya tha?

Dushyant: arey wo aalia mere peeche pad gayie thi. Hum relationship main the n muzhe break up lena tha so tumhari madat li..Vaise tum yaha? Juhu beach? Aur kaise ho? Ishaan kaha hain? Shaadi hui? Life kaise ja rahi hain?

Ishita: main theek hun. Ha..apna desh apna hota hain na. Life.. ache jaa rahe hain. Apno ke bena jeena sikh gayie hun main.

Ishita was serious while dushyant was in his masti mood.

Dushyant: matlab? Sab kuch theek hain na ishita?

Ishita: ha..sab kuch theek hain.

Dushyat: acha ishaan kaha hain?

Ishita: ab tum ishaan se nhi mil sakte..

Dushyant: kyun? Maine koi gunah kiya hain kya?(teasing)

Ishita: Tumne gunah nhi kiya hain dushyant. Bas wo jaha pe gaya hain koi nhi mil sakta usse.

Dushynt: acha? Aisa kounsi jagah hain jaha Dushyant nhi jaa sakta..

Ishita: hain ek jagah. Dushyant muzhe der ho gayie hain. Late ho gaya hain. I hv to go. N ishaan ke bare main mujse kabhi bhi kuch mat puchna plz.

Dushyant: ishita? Tum theek ho na?

Ishita: m fyn..

Ishita stared walking with tears in her eyes. Trying hard not to remember about ishaan she left. Dushya t sensed something unusual in her behavior. She wasn't the ishita he had met. She had changed. A lot. Whta had happened to her? Thinking about her he to left.

* * *

Soooo! Hw was it? Sryy no quotes in this chap. I will uodt AA n NTJNH today or 2morrow. N plz read heart cries n a Piece of my heart...plz review. 20 reviews next updt.

tknx tkcr bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hii! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! M really sorry! Itne der tak I hv nt updated bt nw I hv updated AA and started a new fic. Do read and review those too. I m updtin my fics n I promise to updt thm regularly. So here is ur nxt chap of ek main aur ek tu..

Chapter 3:

Small change over here...u will gt to knw who ishi is..

Days passed. Dushyant never saw ishi until one day he saw kv and purvi in a mall. He rushed n hugged kv? Afer some time they separated.

Dushyant: hey mere yar! Kv! Itne salon bad!

Kv: dushyant! Wht a surprise! Kaise hain yaar tu!

Dushyant: Main toh jee hamesha maze main reheta hun! Aur tu bata.. shaadi hui?

Kv:(looking at purvi) ha bhai shadi hui.. par shadi ke bad jo haal hua na! Puch mat!

Purvi: kv! Shut up!

Kv: mazak kar raha hun purvi!

Dushyant: ooooo.. purvi nice name bhabhi!

Both of them shook hands. While a girl came frm there.

Girl: Diiii..

Purvi turned. The girl didn't see dushyant but dushyant saw the girl n was shocked to see her again, but he was confused. How could she b over here?

Purvi: bol ishi...

Ishi: di wo..

She immediately saw dushyant. She to was shocked to see him over here. Both of them were looking at each other while kv n purvi were shocked and confused seeing them.

Kv: ishi..kya hua?

Ishi: jiju wo...

Dushyant: jiju?

Kv: haa jiju? Arre dushyant eh hain meri saali saheba! Aur purvi ke choti behen ishita.

Nw this was more shocking for dushyant.

Dushyant: kya? Ishi tum.. kv ki saali saheba ho?

Ishi: ha..

Kv: vaise dushyant..tum aur ishi ek dusre ko pehele se jaante ho kya?

Ishi: ha jiju wo..

And she told the whole story how she had met dushyant. Hw much irritating he was when she 1st had met him. How they had met on the beach and everything else.

Kv: ohhh toh aise mile the tum dono..kya yaar dushyanr...mere saali saheba ko itna tamg kia?

Dushyant: are wo toh bas aise hi...tu jaanta hain na mera nature kaisa hain?

Kv: ha bhai janta hun..ladki dekhi nhi ki flirting chalo! Kyun?

Dushyant: arre..kya yaar tu bhi..

Purvi: are are saari bat yahi karo kya?

Kv: arre kya purvi...acha dushyant chal ghar chal.. dinner karte hain sath main..

Dushyant: abhi?

Kv: ha kyun? Koi aur plan hain kya tera?

Dushyant: nhi plan nhi hain koi... mmmacha theek hain chal aata hun tere ghar.

Dushyant went wid kavi n ishita. Ishi was making irritable faces while looking at dushyant..but he was just smiling looking at her. Later dushyant was hit chatting and having dinner while ishita was sitting quietly not uttering a single word on the dinning table. Something was bothering her thought Dushyant so he decided to lighten up the mood and make her happy...

Dushyant: aahm hey ishi...kyanhua yar? Ishan pareshan hi gaya hain kya tee se? Tabhi tuzhe chod kar bhag gaya kya? Ha vaise isme uss bechare ki bhi koi galati nhi...hahaha kyun kv.

A award silence spread through the room. Now this sentence was enough for ishita to burst into tears. She excused herlself and ran to the terrace. While kv and purvi looked at each other worried..Dushyant got tht something was wrong with ishi..or sthg had happened when he spoke abt ishaan? Did he hurt her!

Dushyant: kv..m sorry. Maine toh bas aise hi masti mazak main hol dia tha..I didn't mean to hurt her. Anyway ishaan kaha hain? Dikh nhi raha hain kahi bhi...

kv: Dushyant pla ishaan ka nam ishi ke samne mat lena..kabhi bhi..

Purvi: Dushyant ishaan ab is duniya main nhi raha. He is dead...

Now this was a huge rather hugest shock for Dushyant...shock and plus he had hured ishi really badly. He didn't knw abt ishaan bt still he thought it was his mistake.

Dushyant: kya? Ishaan ki death ho gayei? Par kaise?

Kv: car accident main mara gaya wo dushyant...

Dushyant: I am really sorry. Muzhe nhi pata tha..m so sorry.

Purvi:nhi dushyant its ok. Tumhari koi galati nhi hain...bas ishi ki.

Dushyant: Purvi.. kya main ishi se bat kar sakta hun? Ill comfort her..meri wajah se she is cryin so...

Kv: Dushyant nhi its ok... hum...

Dushyant: pls kv...

Kv nodded. Dushyant went to the terrace to comfort ishi.

to b continued...

* * *

Sorry guys..nt tht gud. Pls maf kar do.20 reviews nxt updt. Thx

tkcr bye.


End file.
